onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Ogre
}} This ogre is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. He was a fairytale giant, and one of the land's inhabitants with the darkest souls. He attended the Evil Queen's first attempt to enact the Dark Curse, which required locks of hair from those with the darkest souls. Abraham gladly gave up a bit of his hair, but the curse failed to materialize properly. However, the Queen was able to set it in motion later on, and thus the giant became trapped in Storybrooke, Maine as a burly man. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} The Evil Queen stands in a clearing in the woods, surrounded by apparently deceased trees. "Who among us is tired of losing?". The camera pans away to reveal that she is not alone; by her side stands her valet, holding a bag. Also present are a few dark knights, minions of the Queen, the ogre, a gnome, and the blind witch, among others, all evil presences. They all form a circle around the clearing, at the center of which is a fire. The Queen tells them that their continuous losses are why she called them there: to put an end to their misery. She throws some items into the fire, as she says that they're there to claim their victory and move to a better realm. Howlings are heard around them, coming from nowhere. "A place where we can finally win.", the Queen says. The blind witch asks if they will be happy, and the Queen guarantees this to her. However, she adds that first she will need something from them: a lock of hair from those with the darkest souls. She tells them they must trust her, because if they don't, there are other ways. This said, the trees around them seem to come to an all new sort of life on their own, growing upwards in spiral motions, and evolving all the way up until the branches meet at the top of the clearing and form a dome of sorts above the wicked ones' heads. The gnome seems rather intimidated by this. The Queen smiles wickedly as she performs her magicks. The blind witch immediately takes a small knife from her belt garter and cuts off a bit of her hair. The gnome, still looking shaky, removes a tiny bit of his beard with his own gloved fingers. The ogre rips out his ponytail with his bare hand. The Queen passes by each of them, collecting the bits of their hair in a small basket. As she gets back to her original place, the trees go back to their previous form. She throws the hair onto the fire and says that all that remains is the final ingredient. This said, her father opens up a chest before her, containing what she deems a 'prized heart'. She takes it in her hands and reveals that it belonged to her childhood steam, a "glorious beast" whose passing will fuel their victory. "Let my wrath be unleashed.", she says, before she throws the heart into the fire. The flames instantly become more intense, and a spiraling cloud of smoke emerges from it and into the darkened sky, containing lightning in its midst. The gnome is further intimidated by it. The blind witch, unable to see it, opens up her arms and allows herself to feel its power. The Queen is overcome with a perverse joy, bathed in the power of her spell... until the power runs out. All of a sudden, the smoke funnel disappears, much to her surprise. The gnome starts laughing at her. He points at the Queen and says "Yeah, you really unleashed something there.", between laughs. She zaps him with a spell and he instantly turned into a stone statue. An irritated Queen leaves. 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' }} Regina and Sidney are stood in the former's office, being interviewed and photographed by numerous press, including the burly man. Regina tells the press that everyone deserves to feel safe in their homes and that's why she has chose Sidney Glass to be the new sheriff. She explains that Sidney has put the needs of Storybrooke above his own for as long as anyone can remember as Chief Editor of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror. She then welcomes their new sheriff and begins to put the badge on him. However, she's stopped when Emma yells out "Hold on a second". The press move aside, revealing Emma stood in the doorway. Furious, Regina states this isn't appropriate. Emma says the only thing that is inappropriate is the ceremony, as Regina doesn't have the power to appoint Sidney. "The Town Charter clearly states that the Mayor can appoint..." Regina says before Emma stops her, stating she can only appoint a candidate so it calls for an election. Regina says the term "candidate" is applied loosely, but Emma insists it isn't and a vote is required. Emma says she is running, so Regina tells her Sidney is as well. Regina tells everyone in the room that they'll see something about the will off the people, to which Emma replies "I guess we will". Later, after Emma is elected as sheriff, the burly man goes to Granny's Diner with a group of people to congratulate their new sheriff. Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Ogres Category:Creatures